demolition lovrs
by xXxDARKRIZE666xXx
Summary: a vampir girl moves 2 teh us n meats edwars, a cut vampir boi
1. Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXCHAPTER 1XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hi mi name is Aphra Fuchsia Temp'tress Evile Wolf. i am 16 yrz old n im from londn englnad. i am beutyful an i am a vimpir. i movd 2 amrica n i h8 it h3r. i liv n fork wshing ton n i go 2 skool wif a bunch of pr3pz. i lyk 2 giv dem tah midl fingr cuz dey don undrstan mi!1 I m alwyx sad n i cry mislf to slep evry dai. mi trz r blakk n gild. dey men my despare iz ovr w3ming.

1 dai i wz woking 2 skool wen i sw a GOREgugs (lol ;) c wut i did thr!1) emo man staning der man loking at me. he had bronze har wif blak hi lites. he wor blak eyliner n a panic! at da disko t stirt n boots wif bats on dem. he wus beytiful an d relly 3mo. I dint no hu it wuz so i giv hm da midl fingur. hee wuz such a crep 4 lokin at mi lyke dat.

i dint no i wud mary hm l8r n.

da mn aporched mi n s3d hawtli "hay beaytful howr yu?"

I retoted "hu r u?'

hhe sed radishingli "my nam izz Edmard Culln

i filpd hm of ag3n n went 2 mi stupd class were i feel aslep.

wen i was aslep i had a derm abot edwars. i wuz wering a blck ball gown wif red lac n a redd corxet. i hed on blck ishado n blakk lpstk wif r3d iliner. i wus wrning blak fishnets n blak stiletoz n no pantiz!12

i saw edward in a blck tuxodo n blak ilinr he loked . he loked like gerad way.

edward tok mi out on da danclfor n no1 wus arond. W3 WER ALON!1

we danked sloly to henla n d3n... .. ... ESWARD KISSED ME!11!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxEND CHAPTE !xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXCHAPTA 2XxXxXxXxXxXxX

i wok up starteld form mi drem wen da bell wrang.

i coldnt forgat wut hapned in my drem n i wus thinkn abot it all dai long.

I saw edwerd at lunch dat dai n he wuz stil staring at me. it made me so madd.

i stodd up n woked ovr to him. "WATS UR PRIRLEM U CR33P?" i creamed. mi eyes tuned blak wif rage. i storted 2 crai blak tears of depare bcuz he was makin me so forius.

he loked at me a bit frithened as he began to crai 2 (a/n omg i luv emo boyz dey so sexii) as he sed "im sorii i just cnat stop lokin ta ur beytiful face. u ned to cum home wif me so i kan sho u 2 my family. dey r also vamirs lyke me."

"OMG i said IM A VAMPYRE 2!11!"

"den its settld he sed n i teloprts (a/n ya she cn telport) us 2 his hos3 wer his famliy wus waitn outside 4 us 2 arive.

and dey all gave me da EY3S. i new i was butiful but dey were staring top cr3ep me out.

"don be purvs i sed s3ductivly" dey all got scarred b/c dey cod tel i wz powrful.

den we went insiide n esme surved us fresh blod. it wuz god n i sed "were is dis bood from?"

CHalrie sed "i steel it from dat bella butch wen she is n da hopsital. she iz always d3r cuz she is dum n gets hurt alot."

evry1 lauhed darkly b/c dey n3w it wuz tru.

"i kno i hat balle soooooo much. sh3 iz in mi class n she is a dum wore." i sed allurinly

evry1 lauhed at dis 2.

d3n i sed i wuz tired n wnated 2 go home.

edward tok me outside n kiss3d me gudbye FOR REAL. NOT A DR3M.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxEND CAPHTER 2xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

lol okai plz reviw i wanna kno wat u thnk!1 :333

xXxXxXxXxXCHAPTR 3XxXxXxXxXxXxX

i woke up t3h next dai n ma bed. it ws a satrnday so i descid 2 go 2 da for3st. and i had teh mucnies cuz i did drus last nite b4 i went 2 bed. i was wankin arund n i saw a randum hykr so i killd him lol.

as h3 wuz sloly dyn n cr3aming in paine i laffd maniculy cuz i 3 tortr. i ripd at hs throte n he tastd rl gud. then sudnly, jacub apeard!2

jacob was wearing kaky ponts n nik3y shoos n a poorple shit w hana montanah on da bak. way a prep!1 i hissed at hm an he got a lil scred but ten he stud his grown.

he scr3chd. "Y R U IN OUR T3RITRY BITCH?"

i cockold. "i can do watervr i want lol"

my 3ys began to gloah brite red w furry an thn he finly bckd of an ranuway leik the studid dawg he wuz. thn i laffd n went 2 go see 3dwad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxEND CHTR 3xXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXCHAPTER 4XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

i arivd edards hose n we wus aledy ther 2 great me. we wen insid an i saw jaspr n alic makin out!1 it mad me sad cuz edwad nevr kiss me leik dat. i began 2 crai n slit ma ristes.

then edward tride 2 strip me but i was 2 poerfuk 4 him.

i kikcd him awai n i scremd. "GO AWAY U SPKARLII HOMO"

an den edward tuck me in his amrs n kissed me leik he nevr had b4. we frenchd thn he tuk me 2 his rome n we DID IT. (a/n don't think nasty u pervrts O: lawl) it was sexii.

the nex mornin i waned 2 go haom but al mi cloths where torn apart. an then . ... ... .

CGARLES WAKD In!1! i cremd,

GET OUT U FREAK n i thrw my spikd letter boto at him n it hert him rl bad.

"lol i sed n edwad laffd bc charlos desrved it. n Edwad gav me his shit an tuck me ham. i wen n2 mai coughin n i went 2 sleep. i startd gettn hawt drems abutt edwad n i dancin agane.. ... . ..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX3ND OFF CHATER 4XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXCHAPTER 5XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

da n3xt dai i wen 2 skewl. i saw bella n jakob 2getha. dey wer fightin n jakobio wus betn hurr up. i laffd cuz i h8 vella.

den i wnent 2 clas n sat n da bak. i sat n slit mah rists n drew satin simbles on mi desk (a/n i luv satan lol). bella starrd at mi n i gav her da finga cuz sh3s stopid n cnant undrstanst mi payne. i wandt 2 c 3dmund. i mizzed hum.

da nex clas i hed was pE n i saw edd agin. me n hm temed up n hit bekka a lot of tims wif da boll n lafed wehn sh gat hirt. she turnd round n cryd n stortd bagging edmord 2 stop.

edds jus lauhed n sed "LOL gerl u hat u dum bytchhh" he tr3w anoder boll at hurr n it hit hur hed wif a pooping noyse. she st3rtd gooshin bloos al over.

I laffed an w3n in to drink har blod. me n adwerd were drnkin it wen i folt a pianon mi hand. BELLA W ASS WERNG A CROSS N IT BERND MI!11!

"OMGGGG LOK AT DIS DUM BICH W3RN A CRAWS. R U A CRYST3IN?" I yalld at harr.

s3 was alreddy uncawnchus so i spitt on hur n lefft.

d3n me n edwart cut da res of da dai n did drogs n allchol inst3d.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx3ND CHAPY 5xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

XxXxXxXxXxXCHAPTE 6XxXxXxXxXxXxX

dat dai i was shitin at hom wif mah comp n i wuz wathin som amine. i wus watin vampyre nite (a/n cuz she a vamir lol c?) n i waz lost n my thots kenam n 0 r. dey wer so sexii n i wux just lost n der beauty. eye wuz so torned on bai dem. i stated 2 fink abot som yoai (a/n if u dont no wut dat is den GTFO) wif dem n i creamed at da thot. i luv yaou b/c gay guiz r so kawia n sugoy (a/n dats rite i spek japan).

After wthin da anemi i wen n honted som. i caut a reli dom prep n 8 his fac of cuz he waz dum.

after i wuz fill i wen to da bar. it waz a scene rav bar n it was rely desu. i wor a blak mini skyrt n red ravr gurl botos. i aslo wor a blak corcet wif lawts of tini red bows on it. mai hare wuz tezd up lyke how da scene gurls so et. wen i gawt der al da boyz wer starin at mi cuz im so beautyful n sedoctiv. i dancd to scrilx n evry1 wuz wathing mi. i dancd wif al da pepol in da clob wen. ... .. .. EWDARD CAM IN DA CLOOB.

edrad cam op 2 mi n sed "bby y r u her? al deze ppl r finkin bad tots abot u!11"

I lookd ovr physlily ne told edqard dar i dint core. i den gav him da finga cuz i wuz 2 dronk 2 no it wuz men.

edsd bgn 2 crai n slit hid rists sedotvly n sexile. i lafd n lef da clob.

i dint car if eds dyed lol.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxEND IF CHAPTR 6xXxXzXzXxX


	7. Chapter 7

xXxXxXxXXXxXxXCHAPTYRE 7XxXx

da nex mornin i wok op n hed rapsbory poop torts (a/n der mah fav cos dey r blodo rad lol) n a gl ass of blood. den i tornd on da tv n wthd it 4 a vile. den i remambord wat i sed 2 adwird lat nite.

iran out da hoses creaming "OMG NUUUUUUUUU!11!2" i ran to da collen houze but der diir wuz lawkd so i tekepotd into da man rom. i sawd wedward lion on da flor n hi wuz covrd n ejaculashun. IT WUZ EMTS. i orgazmd cuz mah yaoi wuz der 4 me. IN DA REEL LYFE!11!

i saw emet cum inn edward loked up. he had gotn wif emt b/c he falt bad abot wut i sed. den i wuz jellos b/c edhard wuz mi BF n nao hi wold hav fells 4 emat 2.

i want ovr 2 edward n sat in his chast. da salmon wuz all styky on mi bore bott but i din core. i kissd ewdard long n farceful. edward came instantly. 2 me. den we had sacks in da moddle of da flor n emer watchd (b/c hes a purv) but we doint core. it wuz sexii n he fulld me up lol.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXEND CHATER 7XxxXxXxxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

xXxXxXxXxXCHAPETR 8xXxXxXxXxXxx

a loawt oof tim had p assed n mi n ederd wor stall goi n strawng. i lovd hin n hi lovd mii. den 1 dai we herd a nok in da dore. we lokd ne saw... .. .. DA VOLJUREZI!1 1!

dey garbed mi n toked me bak 2 der tonporary haus. ... a caFOLiC CHORCH!11!

as son as eye ntrd i hurt al ovor. i scremd da payne was owful.

da voltures jus laffd n sed "afra Fucksa Temptres eVil wolfe u r her b/c u r STANS CHILD."

i woz sorpryzd but i laffd stile. "i sed LOL0L so wat u canant hort mi! go awaii. but den i remombard dat da chich wuz hortin me n ah cuntinud 2 cream myslf sily.

jost as i thot dat i wud shorely dye edMARD BOST N DA ROM N ROArD AT DA VOLTURAZI

da volturmi den rond awaii n ed tok mi ot da chyrch as farced at he cod. he pot me don outsyd n kyssd me untyl i falt betor. den he tooke me hom n we HAD SIX!12!

xXxXxXXxxXxXxEND AV CHAPTIR 8xXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
